KFP Destiny
by Angeltiger777
Summary: An old friend of Shifu's comes back to the Jade Palace, and brings something that will changes everyone's lives.
1. Chapter 1

**KFP**

**Destiny**

An old friend of Shifu's comes back to the Jade Palace, and brings something that will changes everyone's lives.

_**Early Summer**_

_**The Valley of Peace, the Stairs to the Jade Palace…**_

Tigress was ordered by Shifu to being the Dragon Warrior back to the Jade Palace to train, the tiger master stay in a even pace with Po as they were going up the stairs.

"You know that you don't have to stay with me Tigress, I'm just slowly you down" Po said. Though Po became the legendary Dragon Warrior and found Inner Peace, the panda still feels inferior to the hardcore feline.

"No you're not Po, we're actually making good timing." Tigress slightly smiled at him. "Your training is really paying off." She added.

Po couldn't help but to smile and blush a little at the tiger he idol so much, then the two warriors notice someone was sitting on the steps ahead of them. This person is wearing a long dark brown robe with a hood covering the face, the traveler is holding a little bundle and looking down at it.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" The Dragon Warrior asked, the traveler look up at the warriors and to their surprise, this person is a elderly male tiger, and judging by his size, a Siberian tiger.

"Tigress? My how you've grown." The old tiger spoke with a deep profound voice. Tigress stared into his sky blue eyes then her eyes widen and she bow at the tiger.

"Master Lan Hu, what an honor to see you again, its been so long." Tigress said respectfully, the old tiger got up and bow back.

"Not to sound rude or any, but who is Master Lan Hu?" Po whispered to Tigress, Lan Hu chuckled a little.

"I'm a old friend of Shifu, we trained together in our younger years at the Jade Palace." Lan Hu replied, surprising Po that he heard him.

Suddenly there was crying sound coming from the bundle, this alarm Po and Tigress.

"Shh little one, its okay." Lan Hu said softly to the bundle and the crying stop, "My granddaughter is a little fussy today." He stated with a smile.

"Granddaughter? Shan has a daughter?" Tigress is astonished, the old tiger nodded and sat back down, there is bowl of white liquid next to him. Lan Hu dab a cloth in it letting it absorb some of the liquid and then he gave it to the cub to suckle it.

Po and Tigress stood there watching Lan Hu feeding the cub, but could not see her with the blanket on. Once the old tiger was done he put everything away in his pack and started coughing.

"Here let me carry that for you, sir." Po said politely, Lan Hu cleared his throat and smiled at the panda then gave him the pack.

"Thank you….um"

"Oh, its Po." Lan Hu bow "Thank you Po." The old tiger turn around and look at the stairs.

"I swear that these stairs get longer every time I see them." Lan Hu chuckled to myself, the old tiger nestled the cub between his neck and shoulder and started walking.

Po and Tigress followed the master, and in this angle they can see the little cub's pink nose.

"Master Lan Hu? If you don't mind me asking, where is her father?" Tigress asked, the old tiger stop and breathe in a heavy sigh.

"It's important that I talk with Shifu first." Lan Hu replied distantly and cough again, Tigress was concern but didn't question the master.

The small group continued their tread, later they made it to the courtyard, Shifu was standing there waiting for his students.

"You two are late." The Grandmaster said calmly, he then notice the third person with them. "And who is this?" The red panda pointed with his staff.

"Oh, Shifu still playing around with Oogway's staff I see." Lan Hu chuckled.

Shifu's eyes widen. "I know that chuckle anywhere, Lan Hu?" the old tiger pulled down his hood revealing his face to his friend.

Po was stunned to see that Lan Hu's fur is different then any other tigers, his fur is a faded slade color with a white underbelly and black stripes.

"Brother Lan, it's been so long." Shifu walked up to old friend and bow.

"To long brother Fu, much too long." Lan Hu bow back and is slightly emotional. "Um you're students are late because they were helping me to get here, lets face it Fu I'm not as young as used to be." both old warriors laugh.

"And who do you have there?" Shifu asked pointing at the blanket with his staff, Lan Hu bend down to red panda's level and gently unwrapped the blanket, Po and Tigress move in closely as they saw the little cub.

She is mostly white with a slade color on top of her head going down behind her neck and back, very few black stripes, and blue eyes but darker then Lan Hu's.

"This is my granddaughter." Lan Hu said proudly with a smile on his face.

"Your granddaughter is beautiful Lan, but where is your son, Shan Hu?" Shifu asked as he looked around, Lan Hu smile was gone and he look down at his granddaughter heartbroken.

"Brother Lan?" the Grandmaster is worried.

"He dead." Lan Hu said heavily as a tear fell from his eye and landed on the baby's forehead.

"What?" Shifu and Tigress gasped, "Please tell me what happen?" the Grandmaster asked.

"I will, but alone." Lan Hu said trying to keep himself together.

"Tigress look after the baby while Master Lan Hu and I talk, Po you can assist her." Shifu ordered, Tigress went to Lan Hu and offer her arms out, Lan Hu kissed the baby and gave her to the young tiger.

"What is her name?" Tigress asked as she gaze at the cub.

"Bai Lin." Lan Hu answered then took his pack from Po and pulled out a glass bottle then gave it to the panda.

"Make sure you use a clean bowl and cloth to feed her with." Lan Hu told them, then he strap his pack on his shoulder.

"Come Lan, we can talk privately in the Hall of Warriors." Shifu informed then both old friends went on their way.

Po and Tigress were quiet for a moment.

"Did you knew her father?" Po asked curiosity, Tigress look at the Dragon Warrior.

"Yes I did, but only for a little while." she simply answered, Po move closely to get a better look of Bai Lin.

"She very cute." Po said as he touch Bai Lin's tiny paw with his finger then the cub lightly squeezed it, Po had huge smile on his face.

"I think she likes you Po." Tigress smiled, then Bai Lin let go of Po and nestled closely to Tigress and started purring.

"She likes you too, Tigress." the panda stated with a grin.

_**Later, in the Hall of Warriors….**_

"Shan came to my house with his wife and Bai Lin, I went out fishing for dinner, then later I notice smoke in the sky where my home was, I turn the boat around and hurry back as fast as I could and found my house was on fire.

I went through the flames to get inside and look for Shan, only to discover that he and his wife were crush to death by the rubble. I just stared at their lifeless bodies, pain and grief enter my heart it was too much for me I wanted to give up and die, but then I heard Bai Lin crying she was nearby the bodies. I quickly grab her and got out before the house collapsed."

Shifu was leaning his forehead on his staff taking in everything Lan Hu told him.

"I'm truly sorry to what has happen to you, Lan, if there anything I can do for you let me know." the Grandmaster said.

Lan Hu look at his friend, "There is one thing you can do for me Shifu, I have no where else to go and-"

"You can stay here." Shifu interrupted, Lan Hu smiled at the Grandmaster's kindness then suddenly began to cough, the old tiger cover his mouth.

Shifu sense something was wrong. "Lan Hu are you alright?" Lan Hu stop coughing and gaze at his paw.

"No brother, I'm not." Lan Hu raised his paw and show Shifu the blood on it then he went down to his knees.

"Lan Hu!" Shifu dropped his staff and went by his friend's side, "I'll call for help." Shifu exclaimed but Lan Hu grab his shoulders to stop him from leaving.

"No Fu, it's too late for me." Lan Hu coughed again and lay down on his back, breathing heavily.

"I been sick for awhile Shifu, but I couldn't allow myself to die without knowing that my granddaughter is safe."

"Lan Hu stop talking like this, you're going be fine." Shifu pleaded, Lan Hu look at his friend right in his eyes.

"Please promise me brother Shifu, promise me that you'll take care of her." The red panda relive the last conversation he had with Oogway, Shifu sadly look down.

"I promise that she'll be care for." Shifu said accepting the fact that his friend is dying, Lan Hu smirked a little and handed Shifu his pack.

"There are scrolls in here I wrote about my son and his wife, give these to Bai Lin when she old enough to understand." Shifu nodded and took the pack from him, Lan Hu sigh.

"All I ever wanted was for my son to be happy, Shan risk everything to be with Shiro, his wife, whom I loved like my very own daughter. Bai Lin should be happy like her parents were."

Lan Hu slowly closed his eyes, Shifu didn't comprehend to what he meant.

"Thank you brother Shifu, you have always been a good friend and the only person I can trust, I feel very much at peace now."

A gentle breeze enter the Hall and blew out the candles in the room.

"Brother Lan?" Shifu called out quietly.

_**In the Kitchen (Lunchtime)…**_

"Aww… she so cute, just look at her little nose." Viper said sweetly.

"I think she looks more like Master Lan Hu then Shan." said Mantis.

Monkey was making baby sounds and Crane just watch with a smile.

Po is cooking while the others gather around Tigress at the table looking at Bai Lin, Tigress on the other paw was having a hard time feeding the cub with the others crowding her.

"Guys sit down and give Tigress some room to feed the baby." said Po but it sounded like an ordered which made everyone stared at him like 'what did he just say?'.

The panda notice this "What?" he said blankly and chop some vegetables.

"Nothing." the others replied and went to their seats, Mantis on the other hand went to his corner of the table. Tigress look at Po and mouthed 'thank you',

the panda gave a small smile and nod.

"So can anybody tell me a little bit about Master Lan Hu?" Po asked while cooking.

"Wait just a minute Po, you don't know anything about Master Lan Hu?" Mantis exclaimed, the panda shook his head, the bug was in total shock that the biggest Kung Fu Fanboy **(literally)** admits that he doesn't know a master.

Tigress dunk a cloth into the bowl of milk and give it to Bai Lin to suckle on and answered the Dragon Warrior's question.

"Shifu told us that many years ago when he was a boy that he and Master Lan Hu trained together; they were close like brothers. Master Lan Hu is the master of the Guan Dao and spear techniques, some say that he can make spears float around him."

"Okay now that's cool." Po interjected, Tigress continued.

"When Master Lan Hu turn twenty he left the Valley of Peace, wanting to find his place in the world, and he gave Shifu his Guan Dao.

Years later Shifu received a message from him, saying that he found a home at Okinawa and a wife, he became a teacher. But sadly later Master Lan Hu's wife die giving birth to their son Shan Hu."

Po felt sorry for Lan Hu. "Well that sucks." The panda said sadly.

"So how long ago was Master Lan Hu last visit?" Po asked, he remember when Tigress first address the master.

"It was nine.. No, ten years ago." Crane said as he scratch his chest with his talon.

"He and Shan Hu came here for the whole summer." Monkey added.

"Why?" Po asked

"Because Master Lan Hu wanted to train Shan here for awhile." Viper answered,

Mantis laugh a little.

"Or wanted to see if Shan and Tigress had 'something' between them." the bug slyly insinuated.

"What!" Po shouted and turn around knocking over the hot pot, he quickly grab it and burn his paws.

"Oow!" The panda put the pot back on the stove and didn't spill a drop of the soup.

Mantis was laughing at the poor panda then something slap him at the back of the head.

"What?" Mantis said looking at Viper, knowing her tail whips from anywhere, the snake and Tigress just glared at the bug.

"There was _nothing_ between me and Shan." Tigress said sternly as she gently burp the baby.

Po soak his paws in a bucket of water and made a sigh of relief from both the pain and what Tigress just said.

"Are you okay Po?" asked Monkey.

"Huh? Who? Me pfffft….. I'm fine." Po acted like nothing happen and happily went back to the soup while waving his paws in the air to cool them down.

"Beside remember how Shan Hu was always talking about a girl he knew back at Okinawa." Viper said.

"Probably Bai Lin's mother." Crane stated.

At that moment Shifu enter the kitchen, all of his students stop talking, the red panda was holding on his staff for support, and looked very gloomy.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Tigress asked her adopted father.

The troubled Grandmaster took a deep breath. "Master Lan Hu has die."

"What?" The students exclaimed in shock.

Shifu begin telling his students about Lan Hu's illness and what happen to Bai Lin's parents.

_**Later around sunset, somewhere on the Jade Mountain…**_

Lan Hu's body was lay on a pile of wood, Shifu, Po and the Five were standing around it and paying their respect for the old tiger. Although there is only one body on the pile, Shifu and the Five visualized Shan Hu was there as well and gave him respect too.

Shifu then gave a gesture to the nearby geese with torches, they waddled to the pile and set it on fire. Everybody watches the funeral pyre with a heavy heart, though Po didn't even knew the master, seem like he was going to cry.

Shifu try to remain strong for his students, but a lone tear escaped his eye.

Viper started crying quietly, remembering how sweet and nice Lan Hu and Shan was, Crane noticed the gentle snake near him, the bird sat down by Viper and offer a shoulder to cry on.

Viper saw Crane open his wings to her and without hesitation begins to cry on his chest. Crane wrap one wing around her and use the other to lower his hat, covering his eyes so no one can see him cry too.

The silent was broken with Bai Lin's cries, Tigress was still holding the cub, she comforts Bai Lin in a very maternal way. The little cub stop crying and Tigress placed Bai Lin between her neck and shoulder.

The warriors continued to watch 'til Lan Hu's body burned to ash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is not like my past Fanfics, I spend the whole summer planning on this fic to the end, typing it is the hard part. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Lan Hu (Blue Tiger)**

**Shan Hu (Mountain Tiger)**

**Bai Lin (White Beautiful Jade)**

**Shiro (Japanese for White)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story._

_Especially__LTspade, people his story "The Last Farewell Ride" is so awesome!_

**Chapter 2**

_**Back to the Kitchen (dinnertime)**_

The masters sat silently at the table, nobody was in the mood to eat, not even Po.

Only Bai Lin is eating.

"What are we going to do with Bai Lin, Master?" Viper asked while looking at Shifu, Tigress look up as she heard this.

"Lan Hu's dying wish was for Bai Lin to be raise here." the Grandmaster solemnly answered. Tigress smiled a little, Shifu saw this and a thought came to him.

"Tigress." The Grandmaster addressed.

"Yes Master?" she looked at him.

"I know this is all unexpected, but I'm too old to raise a cub again, now you don't have to if you don't want to but I want you to have a choice."

"Master, what are you saying?" the tiger looked puzzled, Shifu lightly smiled at her.

"I see the way you look at her, I also notice that you smiled when I said she staying here, so here my question, Tigress would you like to adopt Bai Lin?"

Everyone stared with wide eyes at Tigress who is stunned at what Shifu has said. Tigress closed her eyes, she wanted to say yes, but doubt enter her mind.

"I don't think I can be a mother." Tigress said sadly, then she felt pressure on her shoulder, she open her eyes to see a black paw there.

"Tigress, come on you don't mean that, I seen you with kids and you're great with them." Po beam at her, Tigress was still doubtful.

"And Bai Lin totally likes you, she keeps staring at you." Tigress look down at Bai Lin, the baby was staring at her with those sapphire eyes.

"And you are not alone, we're all here for you." The panda gestured to everyone at the table, who all nodded in return.

"Lin needs a mom, who'll be more perfect then the awesome Master Tigress!" The tiger somewhat blush **(hard to tell because of her orange fur) **at Po's enthusiasm.

Bai Lin suddenly giggled, everyone gasped.

"Did you hear that?" Viper said excitedly.

"Sure did, and it was awesome!" Po fist pumped, Bai Lin giggled again.

The panda grin and move closer to the cub.

"Does Little Lin like it when I say. _Awesome_." as he gently poked the cub's nose making her giggled.

"I take that as a yes, Po." Tigress confirmed, the way Po and Bai Lin reacted to each other made her smile.

"Aww it's a family moment." Mantis said while laying head on his scythes **(thingies) **and let out a fake dreamful sigh, Tigress and Po stared at the bug in confused way.

The two masters realized they are sitting really closely together, almost cheek to cheek. Po blushed and move away rubbing the back of his neck, Tigress also blush.

Mantis and Monkey try to hold in a snicker, Tigress gave them a glared that said 'if you laugh, I'm going to kill you'. The two gulped and remain quiet.

"So my daughter, what is your choice?" Shifu asked, Tigress smiled when he called her daughter.

"Yes, I will adopt Bai Lin." She said happily and kissed Bai Lin's forehead.

"This is so touching…" Mantis said, Tigress glared at him but stop because Mantis is really crying. The bug wiped away his tears and notice everybody staring at him.

"What? Can a guy get emotional sometime?"

As Po and the Five headed to their rooms, Viper stop in mid-slither and waited for the others to be ahead her.

"Crane." She called out quietly, Crane looked back and went to her.

"Yes, Viper." he said, Viper used her tail to give a 'come closer' gesture.

He move closer to the snake, then suddenly Viper kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Viper whispered, Crane is stunned to what just happen that his beak drop.

Viper giggled at his reaction and uses her tail to close his beak,

Crane snapped out of his daze.

"Umm.. It….. It was nothing…" Crane stuttered, he felt embarrassed and cover his face with his hat.

"You're really cute when you're nervous." Viper simply said as she slithered away, Crane stood there for a moment, _'She thinks I'm cute?'_ he thought then slowly follows the snake.

Monkey and Mantis said goodnight and went in their rooms,

Viper came slithering in her room.

"Night everybody." the snake said.

"Night Viper." Po and Tigress replied together.

Crane went in his room.

"Goodnight… Crane." she said sweetly, Crane swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Uh…. Night.. V…Viper." The bird's voice crack, Viper winked at him making Crane blush so hard that his beak almost turn bight red, the two closed their door.

Tigress and Po didn't even notice how the way Crane and Viper were acting. Their attention is only on Bai Lin, Po was letting the cub play with his paw.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tigress asked.

"Whoa, can I?" Po responded excitedly, she nodded and gently placed Bai Lin in his arms making sure that he supported her.

"She is so tiny." the panda said in awe, and he right Bai Lin looked smaller in Po's arms.

Bai Lin yawned and the two warriors smiled at her.

"You're really good at this, Po" Tigress complimented as she rubbed under

Bai Lin's chin.

"I'm nothing compare to you." Po said honesty, Tigress blushed.

"I… I should put Bai Lin to bed." The tiger said quickly, Po nodded then brought Bai Lin closer to his face.

"Night Little Lin, see you tomorrow." he said softly, Bai Lin touch his nose and giggled making the panda beam. Po gave the cub back to her adopted mother.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress said and was heading into her room.

"Goodnight Tigress." Po replied "Wait." he called out, Tigress stop.

"What is it Po?" She asked.

"Just wait here for a sec." he quickly answered and went in his room and shut his door, Tigress stood in the hallway hearing Po moving around like he looking for something.

The Dragon Warrior came out, "I would like to give this to Lin." showing Tigress a little stuff panda doll.

"Po isn't this the doll you found in your village?" she asked.

"Yep, and don't worry I clean it, so it doesn't have like germs or anything." Po smiled.

"But don't you want to keep it, to remember your parents?"

"Nah I don't need it to remember them, Lin can have it." Po place the doll with Bai Lin, she seem to like it.

"You're sweet." Tigress said softly looking at him, Po blushed and gave a sheepish grin.

"And if you need anything just call me, I'm only few steps away" he said.

Tigress nodded, then she turn around and went into her room, she gave the panda one last smile and shut her door.

Po stands there for a while, then steps back into his room, as Po closes his door he heard someone humming, the panda stop and listens.

'_Is Tigress humming?'_ Po thought, he put his paw over his ear to hear better, the humming is coming from Tigress's room.

'_Wow, she hums beautifully, but again she is Tigress, she can do anything beautifully.'_

Po listen a little longer then shut the door and went to the bed, while humming a new song he just heard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N- To those who want more action must be **__**patient. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everybody that read and reviewed this story._

**Chapter 3**

_**One Month Later…**_

Tigress awaken, she realizes that the sun is up and this alarmed her. Bai Lin usually wakes her somewhere around sunrise. Tigress look over at the basket that

Bai Lin sleeps in, and didn't see her.

"Bai Lin." Tigress quickly got up and went straight for the basket, she found a letter. Tigress feared the worse, she grab the letter and read it:

_Tigress don't freak out, it's Po, I was checking on you and Lin, and I found Little Lin crawling around on the floor. I didn't want to wake you, I took Lin so you can sleep._

_~Po_

_PS, sorry if I scared you._

'_Silly panda.' _Tigress thought and is relieved that nothing bad happen to her daughter, she changes her clothes and went out into the hallway.

Tigress notices that the others are not in their rooms and judging by the time they must be at Training Hall.

As she got closer to the kitchen she heard Po's voice, she peek into the room curiosity,

seeing Po sitting at the table holding Bai Lin.

"So we were surrounded, a hundred to one, it was me, the Furious Five, Master Shifu,

Master Storming Ox and Master Croc.

We fight our way through the wolves to get to Shen, as we got closer to the peacock, he jumped on the Weapon and aim down at us.

I was in it's way again, and when Shen fired it, your totally awesome mom pushed me out of the way risking… her life… to save me." Po stop and looked down sadly.

Tigress study Po's face, '_I didn't know that risking my life effected him so much.'_ she thought. Bai Lin begins to squirms getting the panda's attention.

"Sorry Lin, now where was I." Po smiled,

Tigress walked into the kitchen, Bai Lin squealed happily as she saw her

"Oh Tigress I didn't see you there, I was telling Lin a story."

Po said as he handed the white tiger cub to her.

Tigress rubs her nose on Bai Lin's and kissed the cub's forehead. Po sat there leaning his head on his paw watching them, he likes seeing Tigress's motherly side.

"You feed her?" Tigress asked, staring at Po.

"Yep, you know for a little cub she sure eats a lot." the panda responded.

"I bet you were the same as a cub too, only bigger." she teased and chuckled a bit.

"Ouch, Tigress words can hurt you know." Po shot back hurtfully and looked away from her, Tigress felt sorry then the panda gazed back with a grin.

"Just kidding." Po said, he got up and grabs a plate off the stove.

"Hungry?" he asked showing Tigress the plate has tofu stir-fry on it.

"Very." she smiled, Po put her food down on the table and Tigress gave him Bai Lin. The tiger sat down, pick up the chopsticks and started to eat.

"So the nanny that Shifu hired is coming today, right?" Po asked as he tickled Bai Lin.

"Yes, but I personally think we don't need one though." Tigress replied stubbornly and took a bite out of the tofu.

"But Shifu said that the nanny is only watching Lin when we're; training, fighting off bandits, or going away on missions."

Po didn't mind watching Bai Lin when it came to training, but it was hard on their teammates if Tigress or even he had to stay behind when danger appears in the Valley.

"I know, Its just I don't like the thought of leaving my daughter alone with a stranger." She gazed down at her paws.

Po kneel down, held her paw and looked into her eyes.

"Hey it's going to be okay, Shifu would never let just anyone to watch Lin, he loves her like his own granddaughter." Po reassured, Tigress smiled at him.

"You're right Po." Tigress saw Bai Lin reaching out to her, she happily tickled the cub's stomach.

Po gazed at Tigress, watching her play with Bai Lin in his arm.

'_She so beautiful.'_ he thought.

The tiger noticed Po is staring at her, she blushed but didn't say anything. This happen so many times that she came to like his gazes, it made her feel special in a strange way.

Shifu strolled in and saw the two warriors, he cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Master Shifu." the students said, Po stand back up.

"I was coming to get you Tigress, the nanny is almost here and I wanted us to greet her."

the Grandmaster said.

"Yes master." Tigress got up taking Bai Lin from Po, she looked into his emerald eyes.

"Um.. Shifu can Po come too?" she asked hopefully, the panda smiled at this.

The red panda stared at Po. "I suppose the Dragon Warrior can also come."

Tigress left into the hallway, as Po goes to follow her, Shifu stepped in front him and gave him a stern glance that send chills down Po's spine. Shifu went in the hallway leaving Po alone, _'What was that about?'_

_**The Palace Courtyard…**_

Shifu, Tigress, and Po waited patiently for the nanny, the palace's doors slowly opens.

"Phew! They could of told me about the stairs." huffed a female voice.

The three masters saw a light golden fox coming in, she is wearing a white dress-robe.

"Po hold Bai Lin and wait here 'til I call you." Tigress ordered suddenly.

"Umm… Okay?" Po took the baby.

Tigress strolled up to the fox, Shifu trailed behind her.

"Oh, hello I am Jin the nanny." The fox said and bowed at them, now that the masters were closer to her they noticed that she has brown eyes, she is taller then Shifu but small compared to Tigress, and in her late forties.

"I'm Shifu." the Grandmaster bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Shifu." Jin said respectfully, then she noticed the tiger staring at her in a questionable way.

"Ah, you must be the mother and I bet you want to ask me some questions." Jin said with a smile, Tigress is surprised.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Jin chuckled and continued.

"I been with three families and the mothers tend to judged me at first."

"I'm Master Tigress." she didn't bowed however,

"And I do have some questions." she added.

"Aright tell me." Jin replied happily.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Twenty-five years."

"Have you care for children of kung fu masters before?"

"Yes, my last two families."

"How long will you stay?"

"I'll stay until I'm no longer needed anymore, hopefully that won't be to soon." Shifu chuckled a little at that last part.

"And what else can you do?"

"Well I can; cook, clean, sew, and I'm also a healer." She answered nonchalantly.

Tigress raised her brow and thought very carefully "That's it for now." she said, the fox nodded at her.

"Miss Tigress may I see the child now?" Jin asked nicely.

"Po." Tigress called out, the panda walked towards them, he smiled at the fox.

"Hi, I'm Po." He bowed then tickled Bai Lin making her giggle.

"And this is Bai Lin." he added with grin, showing Jin the cub.

"I'm Jin." the fox bowed, she gazed at the baby and smiled.

"May I hold her?" she asked.

Po looked at Tigress making sure that she is alright with this, she nodded at him then Po handed Bai Lin over.

"Oh, you're a cute little one." Jin cooed at Bai Lin, the cub squealed happily.

"Well if Lin likes you then you're okay with me." Po said to Jin, he gently rubs Bai Lin's head.

"It's nice to see such a devoted father." Jin smiled at the panda.

"Oh I'm not… I.. I mean… Lin is just Tigress's daughter." the Dragon Warrior stuttered, he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jin gave him a puzzled looked, "But I thoug-"

"I'll show you to your quarter." Tigress interrupted the fox, by the tone of her voice Jin decided not to questioned the relationship of the panda and the tiger.

"Can someone please get my belongings, I left them at the bottom of the stairs."

Jin asked,

Shifu snapped his fingers then three geese appeared and bowed.

"Go retrieve Miss Jin's property and bring them to her room." Shifu ordered.

"Yes, Grandmaster." the geese replied and flew off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Jin (golden)

.

_**A/N- Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everybody that read and reviewed this story._

**Chapter 4**

_**The Exterior of the Training Hall, **_

"Come on Crane get her!" Mantis shouted.

"Go Viper!" Monkey cheered.

Crane and Viper were sparring, and as usual Monkey and Mantis would be betting on who will win.

Crane try to remain focused on the spar but when Viper bats her eyes and smiles at him makes the avian lose what little concentration he had.

Viper coiled around Crane's legs and trips him sending the bird to the ground, then she swiftly pulled his wings behind his back into a tight lock.

"I give up!" Crane shouted, Viper let him go.

"Crane lost, pay up." Monkey stick out his palm, Mantis grumbled under his breath, the bug pulled out a gold coin and gave it to the primate.

Monkey examined the coin and put it between his teeth to see if it will bend but it didn't,

Monkey smiled puts the coin into his pouch.

Crane walked up to them, rubbing his wings. "Crane what was that? I never seen you took such a beating against Viper before?" Mantis told him.

"You two are up." Viper said as she slithered toward the guys, Monkey and Mantis went to their positions and began sparring.

Viper looked at Crane but he turn away from her, this concerned her.

"Crane is something wrong?" she whispered so only Crane can hear, he just let out a huff.

Viper put the pieces together, she knew that she was being a bit flirty in their spar but didn't think she can hurt Crane's pride.

"I'm sorry." Crane glanced back at her.

"But I couldn't help it, you just make me act that way when I'm around you."

Crane slightly smiled at that.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

"There nothing to be forgiven." Crane answered, they smiled at each other, Viper slid her tail between Crane's talon. **(their little way to hold 'hands')**

The two almost forgotten that Monkey and Mantis were sparring in front of them. The doors started opening and everyone stop what they were doing.

Shifu enter the training grounds bringing Po and Tigress behind him.

"I must be seeing things, Po and Tigress in the same room without Bai Lin." Mantis said.

Tigress gave the bug a very deadly glare, Mantis hopped behind Monkey in fear for his life.

"Alright students, lets resume the training." Shifu said.

"Yes, Master." the students replied and bowed.

"Tigress, Po, you two will train for an extra two hours." the Grandmaster added.

Tigress and Po looked disappointed "But Master-"

"No buts! You two already wasted enough time!" Shifu snapped, making all the warriors jump, the red panda composed himself and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I know that both of you don't want to stay away from Bai Lin that long, but I assure you that Miss Jin is taking good care of her." the Grandmaster said softly.

"But all of you have a duty to protect the Valley, and must always be prepare for anything." He added.

"Yes, Master." Tigress and Po responded.

_**Hours later…**_

The four were gone and so was Shifu doing his meditation routine, leaving Tigress and Po sparring by themselves.

Po landed hard on his back, he quickly rolled over to his feet and went into his stance.

"Po, focus." Tigress commanded, the panda looked offended.

"I'm totally focused, I'm so focused right now I can take on a -" Tigress double-palm strike Po in the chest sending him back down to the ground.

"Hey I wasn't ready." Po got up and charges at the tiger throwing a punch, Tigress dodges it then grabs his wrist and twisted it, flipping Po over, the panda landed on his feet and surprised Tigress.

"My turn." Po chuckled, he spin around twisting Tigress's arm behind her back then he used his free paw to hold the tiger's other arm down.

"Give up?" Po asked confidently.

"Never." Tigress answered, she pushed forward going into a roll flipping Po on his back, she quickly elbowed him hard in the gut, Po groaned and gazed up to see Tigress standing above him.

"I give, I give." Po said weakly.

Tigress smiled and dusted herself off, "I think we can go back to the barracks now." she said and offered the Dragon Warrior a paw, he grabs it and she helps him up.

The two warriors were leaving the training grounds, as they walked down the path Po cleared throat.

"Hey Tigress, though you totally mopped the floor with me, that was an awesome spar."

Po said as he lightly punch Tigress's shoulder.

"If you say so Dragon Warrior." she punched his shoulder.

Po grin and bump into Tigress, she saw the look on his face, she smiled then bumped him back. Po bumped again but a little harder and Tigress return it with two times the force, Po over did it and send the tiger into the bushes.

'_Real smooth.'_ Po scolded himself and hurry to the bushes, but stop when he heard a snarl.

'_Uh-oh.'_ a flash of orange and white lunged at the panda, knocking them both off the path, tumbling down a long grassy hill.

Tigress and Po landed at the bottom, they were laughing with their eyes closed.

Tigress open her eyes to find that she and Po are lying on their sides, chest to chest, and Po is holding the tiger around her waist.

Po noticed that Tigress has stop laughing and open his eyes, then the panda saw the position they were in, Po's face turned bight red.

"I..I…I'm… so sorry." he stammered trying to swallow a huge lump in his throat, as Po moves his arms away Tigress stop him by placing her arms on top of his.

"Don't be." she said in a low soft voice that made Po freeze.

'_Okay, I'm dreaming.'_ he reflected.

Tigress glides her arms up and gently wrapped them around Po's neck.

'_Yup dreaming and before anything happens I'm going to fall off my bed.'_

She started leaning in closely.

'_Any minute now.'_

Putting her lips on his, making the surprised panda's fur stand on end.

'_By the sacred name of Kung Fu…. This is so NOT A DREAM!'_

As soon as Tigress begins pulling away Po immediately kissed her back, holding her more closely.

Tigress started purring, they can feel each others hearts pounding.

When they finally pulled away Tigress nuzzled her head under Po's chin and let it rest there.

"That was… so… um.." Po tries to find a word to describe the moment they just had.

"Awesome?" Tigress guessed, Po can feel her smiling, he chuckled.

"Amazingly awesome." he replied, she agreed and snuggled more closely to him in their embrace.

"No wonder why Bai Lin likes to sleeps in your arms Po, it's cozy." Tigress murmured into his chest. Then they remembered the other most important person in their life.

They stood up getting the grass off their bodies and started hiking back up the hill, Po is having difficulties both physically and emotionally.

"So what does this mean?" Po asked nervously, Tigress gave him a 'what are you talking about?' stare.

"Are we… a couple?." he inquired hopefully but then he felt like he was asking for the impossible. "B-But if not that's cool, it was a one time thing that will never happen aga-"

Tigress kiss him tenderly holding his face in both paws, Po almost fell over but manages to keep his balance.

She slowly pulls away. "Does that answered your question?" Po just nodded with a huge grin on his face, she held his paw and helps him as they go uphill.

Back on the path they were still holding paws and talking as they were getting near the barracks, Po thought of something.

"Are we going to tell the others?" he asked.

"We should probably tell Shifu first." Tigress answered instantly, Po grinned.

"I already know." Po and Tigress nearly jumped out of their skins hearing a voice behind them, they turn to see Shifu standing there.

"Oh man Shifu, you almost gave me a heart attack." Po hold his chest, then the warriors realized what the red panda just said.

"Father, were you spying on us?" Tigress questioned intensely.

"With my ears I can just about hear everything in the Jade Palace." The Grandmaster answered.

"How much did you hear?" Po asked uneasily.

"From when you asked Tigress if you were a couple." he replied casually, the two blushed a bit.

"And to tell you the truth I saw this coming." Shifu added.

"Whoa, like some kind of Kung Fu Vision." Po reacted excitedly.

"No, gossip." Shifu chuckled. "And you both have my approval."

Tigress hugged Shifu, surprising him "Thank you, father." she whispered, Shifu hugs her back.

"I need to see Bai Lin." Tigress said, she gave Po a quick peck on the cheek and left for the barracks, Po watches her go while letting out a sigh.

"Po." the Grandmaster called, Po turn around to find Shifu standing on his staff making him eye level to Po, Shifu is giving the panda an icy glare.

"Just to remind you Panda, **I** **can hear everything **and if I hear something **very** **inappropriate**, you're going to be begging me to use the **Wuxi Finger Hold **as a **mercy killing **when I'm done with **you**."

And with that Shifu jumped off his staff and left,

Po looked terrified and swallowed hard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N- Alright everybody stop screaming about Po and Tigress and please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm glad that people like the __PoxTigress moment__ and Shifu's threat I work really hard on those parts, so BIG Thanks You's all around._

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

_**Autumn**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Six Years Later…**_

The sun just started to rises, Po was laying on his bed already wake, he couldn't believe how so much has change over the last six years. Something snuggled next to him pulling Po out of his thoughts, he grinned and holds his wife closely, listening to her purrs.

**(Tigress and Po have been married for about five years, and now they're living on the second floor of the barracks.)**

"Morning honey." Po said tenderly, he leans in and kiss Tigress's forehead.

"It's not morning 'til the baby is awake." Tigress whispered with her eyes closed and nuzzled her head on Po's chest, they hear a whimpering sound coming from the basket next to them.

"Right on cue." Po chimed, Tigress got up and went towards the basket to picked up the black and orange cub inside.

"Morning Xin." Tigress said sweetly as she kiss the baby, Po went behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. They looked down at the baby with a smile.

**(Xin is Po's and Tigress's son, he was born last spring, he looks like Tigress, has his father's eyes and the same black blotches on his body except with orange stripes, and has a bit of fur sticking up on top of his head.)**

"I'll get Lin." Po said giving Tigress a kiss on the cheek then one to his son, and walked out into the hallway.

The second floor looks just the first, but Tigress and Po modified the rooms on the left side, they took down the walls that divided them so they have room for their big bed.

And gave Bai Lin a room on the right side.

Po enters Bai Lin's room quietly, though she isn't his daughter by blood, she is in so many other ways. Posters of him and the Furious Five hang on her wall, and his old wooden action figures were on her nightstand.

Bai Lin was still sleeping in her bed holding her favorite stuff panda doll in her arms, Po looks at her with such adoration in his eyes.

Po believes that Bai Lin growing up too fast.

"Lin sweetie, time to get up." Po lovingly said as he gently shook her a little, Bai Lin wrinkled her face then turns over her back facing the panda.

"Baba it's not time to get up unless the gong rings." she said groggily, Po chuckled.

*_**BONG!**_* the sound of the gong echoed through the Valley.

'_Perfect timing.'_ Po smiled.

"Come on Lin, today is a special day remember?" Po told her, Bai Lin gasped and quickly sat up.

"Today is my first day of training!" she shouted excitedly and fist pumped.

"Yep, and Mama got a surprise for you." Po grinned.

Bai Lin looked at him with those huge sapphire eyes "Really!" She jumped out of bed, Po picks her up and puts her on his shoulders, carry her back to his room.

Tigress smiled when she saw Po and Bai Lin. "I see someone excited today."

"That saying it mildly." Po stated and puts the giggling Bai Lin down, she ran to Tigress and hugs her leg.

"Good morning Mama." Bai Lin said happily, Po took Xin so Tigress can hug their daughter, the mother lifts Bai Lin up in a warm embrace.

"Morning darling." Tigress said lovingly, they hold each other for a while.

"So ready for your first day of training?" she puts Bai Lin down.

"Yes!" Bai Lin replied cheerfully, Tigress smiled and walked over her side of the bed and picked up a box.

"Then you're going to need these." Tigress handed the box to Bai Lin, the white tiger cub opened it and her eyes widen.

Inside the box are training clothes, a dark blue vest with silver linings, a pair of dark blue pants, and a black sash. Also a pair of new sandals.

"This is totally awesome!" Bai Lin shouted and hugs Tigress, "Thanks Mama!" her mother hugs her back.

"Go put them on Lin, so we can see how awesome they look on you." Po said with a huge grin, Bai Lin took the box and hurried to her room to change.

"She growing up so fast, it only feels just like yesterday she was a baby in my arms." Tigress reminisced.

"I know how you feel, I can only hope Xin doesn't grow up too quickly." Po looked at his son.

"Wow, I swear that Xin is looking more like you everyday." the panda said, Tigress smiled and kissed Po.

"And Bai Lin becomes more like you." She added, Po chuckled.

Bai Lin came rushing inside the room with her new clothes on.

"Look at me, I'm Kung Fu warrior! HIYA!" Bai Lin started punching and kicking air, she accidentally kicked a hole in the wall.

"Oops!" Bai Lin covered her mouth, Tigress and Po started laughing.

"Don't worry about it Lin, every great warrior tends to break a few things when first training." Po told her.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The Kitchen… **_

.

.

Jin is cooking breakfast, rice with many different stir-fries to choose from, and all the dumplings you can eat.

Mantis and Monkey enter the kitchen, both yawned, greeted Jin and sat down at the table.

"Where is Crane and Viper?" Jin asked.

"Married couple number two? Probably sleeping in." Mantis said as he wiggled his brow, Monkey rolled his eyes.

"We heard that Mantis." the bug flinched then turn to see Crane and Viper glaring at him.

**(Viper and Crane were married three years ago, although it was difficult. Viper's father didn't approve of it because she is the first born to the family line, Viper gave up her title making her sister the heir but all that was in the past and Viper's family came to accepted Crane.)**

Crane and Viper sat down at the table, a minute later they all heard laughing and giggling.

"Here comes the Pings." Monkey said with a smirk.

Po and Tigress walked in with Bai Lin holding their paws, Tigress has Xin in the other arm.

"Morning guys." Po greeted.

"Morning." they replied.

Bai Lin rushed to Jin and hugs her, "Hi Nana." Jin smiled.

"Hello sweetheart."

Jin became more of a grandmother then a nanny to Bai Lin.

"What this I see? Lin is wear training clothes." Monkey said, Bai Lin went to him smiling.

"It's my first day of training, Uncle Monkey." she said excitedly and did a stance.

"Already? Lin you're growing up so fast." Monkey lifts her up in his arms and pokes her pink nose, she giggled.

Mantis leaps on Monkey's shoulder "So what style do you want to learn Lin?" the bug asked,

"…_Mantis_…" He fake coughed.

"I don't know Uncle Mantis, maybe I can learn all of them!" she responded enthusiastically, everybody started laughing.

Shifu walked inside and smiled "I see that Bai Lin is ready for today."

"Fu-Fu!" Bai Lin jumped out of Monkey's arms to hug Shifu, he chuckled and hugged her back.

'_Your spirit lives on in Bai Lin, brother Lan'_ The Grandmaster thought.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Later at the**_

_**Exterior of the Training Hall**_

Po is holding Bai Lin's paw, they just made it to the doors of the training grounds, Po looked down at his daughter.

"Ready Lin?" he smiled at her.

"Ready Baba." Bai Lin said happily.

"Now Lin, remember what Mama told you?" Po questioned her.

"Umm…" she responded confusedly.

"You have to call me, Mama, or the others; Master when we're training you."

Bai Lin tilted her head "Why?" Po chuckled, leans down to her ear.

"So you don't make the other kids jealous." he whispered.

"Oh okay Ba… Master." Bai Lin said.

"That's my girl." Po beamed at her and ruffled the cub's head making her giggled.

They went inside and saw a bunch of bunnies, piglets, and goslings playing around.

'_Whoa big class this year.'_ Po thought.

"The Dragon Warrior!" the kids shouted when they saw Po, they ran to him asking all kinds of questions.

"Alright kids settled down now." Po gestured them to sit which they did, Bai Lin sat in the front.

"Now then, who's all here to learn how to kick butt?" Po asked, almost all the kids shouted "Me!"

"Okay but kicking butt is just a small part of Kung Fu." Po kicked up in the air.

"It's awesome, but it's small." the kids gave him a puzzled look.

"Kung Fu means; excellence of self, and the Furious Five each had to learn the secrets to become excellent."

Kids asked him about the secrets Po grin and started telling the stories about the Furious Five.

.

.

.**Xin (Heart) If anybody wants to see what he looks like go to my profile for the link.  
><strong>

.

.

.

_**A/N- I hope that nobody is mad that I time warp the story, please review because it inspired me to continue writing this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of Writer's Block but it gone for now._

_Thank you everybody that read, reviewed and waited __patiently on__ this story._

_Spade - Omega 7_

_Dcdreamer55_

_Yuki The Tiger_

_son of wind_

_Randomskit_

_pandaman67_

_babycakes22_

_Magnolialioness_

_Black Raider_

_Big Thanks!_

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

_**One week later**_

_**In the Valley of Peace**_

Viper and Crane are enjoying a morning stroll in the village. The citizens would bowed in respect when they see them walked by.

Crane stretched out his wings and let out a sigh, "Today is so relaxing." he smiled at his wife.

Viper smiled loving back, suddenly a blue blur came around the corner and trips over Viper, hitting the earth with a thud.

The couple gazed at a water monitor on the ground, he looked between the ages of seven and eight, he's scales are blue and strangely he has black spiky hair.

He worn a black short-sleeve tunic, midnight blue pants with yellow leggings, black shoes and a yellow sash around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Crane told the boy, the lizard rolled to his back scrabbling away with fear in his topaz golden eyes.

"It's alright, don't be afraid." Viper said softly.

"Kai, there you are." said a voice, the masters turned around and saw a female water monitor, in her mid- twenties, light blue scales, golden eyes, and long black hair.

The little lizard called Kai quickly ran behind the older one, she bowed at the couple.

"I'm sorry, if my son caused any problems. It's our first time in the Valley of Peace, he was just looking around." she said respectfully, Kai peeked from behind his mother's leg staring at the masters.

"No problems at all, we were just making sure that he was alright." Crane replied, Viper smiled at Kai whom shyly hid his face in respond. Viper giggled a bit because Kai reminds her of a certain avian.

"My name is Viper and this is my husband Crane." Viper said, she and Crane bowed.

"And your son is adorable." she added.

"Why thank you, my name is Azula. You've already met Kai." she affectingly rubs his head. "He's a little shy." his mother whispered.

"So it you're first visit here?" Crane asked.

"Yes it is, and it certainly does lives up to it's name." Azula smiled, she suddenly feels a tug on her midnight blue dress-robe and looks down at Kai.

"Mama…" He said quietly and pointed a finger at his open mouth. Azula knows that Kai is saying that he hungry, she pulls out her coin pouch but frowns by the weight of it.

"What's the matter, Azula?" Viper asked gently.

"I've forgot that I spend all of my money at a Inn last night." she sadly gazed at Kai, she didn't know what to do. The little monitor hugs his mother's leg, he didn't like to see her sad.

"We can buy you something to eat." Viper offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't-" Crane raised his wing stopping Azula's objection.

"We're happy to help you two." the avian said.

"Thank you, I'll paid you back as soon as I can." Azula smiled at them.

"It's okay Azula, you don't have to worry about that." Viper replied, she gestured Azula to follow her and Crane.

The couple leads the mother and son to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. The customers noticed Viper and Crane and were in awe at their presents, the warriors went towards the counter. Mr. Ping was stirring noodles in the pot.

"Hello Mr. Ping." Crane said, the old goose set down his ladle and turns around.

"Oh! Crane, Viper, good to see you two again. Is Po with you?" Mr. Ping looked passed the masters but only saw Azula and Kai behind them.

"No Mr. Ping, Po not here." Viper informed him, the goose seem disappointed but then he smiled at the warriors.

"So what can I do for you two?" Mr. Ping grabs his knife and starts chopping the celery.

"We would like to treat our new friend and her son to a hot meal." Crane said, he stepped aside letting Azula come up to the counter.

"Hello there I'm Mr. Ping." he said nicely.

"I'm Azula." she placed her claws on Kai's shoulders.

"And this is my son, Kai." Mr. Ping smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you both, now what would you like to eat? I have noodle soup, dumplings, and tofu."

"Two bowls of soup and some dumplings, please." Azula asked.

"Make that four bowls." Viper added

"Coming up." the goose brought out five bowls he poured the soup into four and puts dumplings in the fifth. Mr. Ping garish the soups and handed out the bowls. Crane and Azula carried two bowls each and went to a table and placed them down, Crane went back to the counter to get the dumplings and paid for the food.

They settle down at the table, Viper and Crane sitting on one side, Azula and Kai on the other. Azula made sure that Kai's soup wasn't too hot before he eats it, Kai's face lit up as he took a slip of the broth.

Mr. Ping waddled by, "Do you like the soup, young man?" Kai nodded happily and continue eating,

"How old is Kai?" Viper asked.

"He going be to eight this winter." Azula replied with a smile.

"I have a granddaughter that just turn six, such a sweet, energetic cub just like her father."

Mr. Ping said proudly and pointed at a poster on his wall with Po's picture on it, saying

'_My son the Dragon Warrior'_

Azula was surprised to see that Mr. Ping's son is a panda and the Legendary Dragon Warrior,

"Your adopted son?"

Mr. Ping made a grimace look, "I don't like to use the A-word, he my son that's all that matters." He smiled at the poster.

"Why did you come to the Valley of Peace?" Crane inquired, Azula appeared to be worried by the question.

"I came here to begin a better life but I spend all my savings just to get to the Valley, I don't even know where we're going to sleep tonight." she gazed down sadly.

Mr. Ping, Viper and Crane had true empathy for her, then an idea came to the old goose.

"I have a spare room, you can stay as long as you want." he stated.

Azula unexpectedly hugged Mr. Ping, "Thank you so much Mr. Ping but please allow me to work in your shop, I would like to earn my stay."

"Then it's agreed, now enjoy your meal and later I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." Azula let go of the goose then wipe away a tear from her eye, she felt very bless at that moment. Mr. Ping gave her one last smile and went back to the kitchen.

"Hear that sweetie, we're staying here." Azula told Kai, he beamed at his mother, she hugged her son. Viper and Crane smiled too.

However the happy little moment was interrupted by the sounds of panic screaming, Mr. Ping hurry out the kitchen with his ladle to see what was going on, they looked at the entrance of the shop and saw the villagers running for their lives.

"Everybody run! Bandits!" screamed a pig.

Viper and Crane rushed out of the restaurant to the street and saw the bandits, a group of at least thirty badgers, they were using their claws to destroy anything in their path. Azula, Kai and Mr. Ping watch from the entrance as the couple confronted the bandits and went into their fighting stance.

"Bandits are not welcome here, leave now." Viper ordered coldly. The leader started laughing then his men join in.

"We honestly don't care." the leader said, the badgers surrounded Viper and Crane baring their teeth at them.

"Woooo-hoo! The reinforcement is here!" Po rammed through the badgers sending a good amount of them on the ground, the others were right behind him.

"Hey guys needs some help." Mantis said as the team regroup and size up their opponents.

Tigress snarled at the badgers but they were not intimidated by her, the masters attacked. Crane flapped his wings creating a gust of wind, pushing some of the bandits back.

Monkey strikes one in the chest with all four of his limbs sending the bandit backward into a few badgers knocking them down.

Viper dodges a punch and swiftly slide up the badger's arm, grabbing his wrist tightly with her tail then she jumps on a nearby badger wrapping her coils around his neck and pulls hard making the first badger punch the second in his face.

Mantis kicked one in the gut making the badger topple over then the bug uppercut him in the jaw.

Tigress leaps in the air did a flip and kicked a badger on the forehead with so force that he lost consciousness.

Po evaded a couple of swipes then he punch the bandit knocking him out, three badgers tackled the panda to the ground, they started waling on him, Po can only block his face from their fists.

Mr. Ping blood boiled suddenly the old goose charges towards them.

"Get off my son!" he shouted as he swung his ladle, hitting a badger on the back of his head. The badger turned around and snarled at the goose. Mr. Ping froze with his mouth opened. His eyes shifted from the snarling badger, to the ladle, and then back to the badger. The old goose chuckled uneasily and slowly hid the ladle behind his back.

The badger stalked Mr. Ping then he pounce but Tigress slams into the badger and has him pin with her knee on his lower back and his arm behind him.

"Po! Get him to safely." the tiger ordered. The panda was still getting hammer on by the two bandits.

"On it!" Po called back, he reach out grabbing the badgers by the throats then bash their skulls together and toss them aside. Po got up rushing to his father picks him up and brings him back to the Noodle Shop.

"Dad don't ever do that again." Po placed the goose down.

"I'm sorry Po, I just can't stand the sight of you getting hurt." Po scoffed

"Ha! They didn't hurt me… much." he said that last part under his breath, rubbing his sore arm. Po noticed Azula and Kai standing at the entrance.

"Hi." He waved at them.

"Po we're still fighting here!" Mantis shouted as he kicked a badger in the nose causing him to bleed.

"Oh right, coming guys." Po hurries back to the battle. Tigress still had the badger pin under her, he mumbled something, the tiger snarled and snaps the badger's shoulder out of the socket making him scream in pain then she got up and kick him out of her way.

"That's was a bit extreme." Po said, he was standing by her side.

Tigress looked at him, "I didn't like the word he called me."

Two bandits lunged at Po and Tigress, the warriors punched them in the face.

Soon the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five defeated the bandits.

"Yeah, we did it!" Po exclaimed as he was hopping and raised his arms up in triumph. The villagers came out of their hiding places, cheering for their heroes.

Po felt something latch on his belly, he looked down to see his father hugging him, the panda hugged him back.

Mr. Ping hop off then Tigress walked up to Po and rest her head on his shoulder, Po smiled loving at her. Mr. Ping waddles to Azula and Kai, "Come, I like to introduce you to my son." he said proudly, the mother and son trail behind him.

"Azula, Kai, this is my son, Po the Dragon Warrior and that lovely tiger on his arm is his wife, Master Tigress." the goose stared at the couple. "Po, Tigress, this is Azula and her son, Kai. They're going to be living with me."

"What?" Po and Tigress said, Mr. Ping starts telling them about Azula's problem then Crane and Viper came by to verify it.

"I'm going to give you a word of advice Azula, around lunchtime this place is pack, so be on your toes and watch were you put your tail. Not many people like tail soup." Po said.

Azula bowed, "Thank you for the advice, Dragon Warrior."

Po raised his paw "No need for that, friends just call me Po."

*_**BONG!**_* when the nearby children heard the gong they excitedly headed to the Jade Palace, Kai watches curiosity at the kids.

Azula noticed Kai "Where are the children going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Kung Fu Class, I'm teaching them." Po looked at Kai and smiled.

"Would you like to come, Kai?" he asked, the little lizard stared at Azula.

She gave him encouraging smile and nodded, Kai glanced back at Po and nodded.

"Let's go then." Po said happily as he leads the way with Kai following.

Azula stands there watching her son go with an uneasy smile.

"You don't have to worry, Po is really good with children." Tigress stated. Azula looks at her.

"Mr. Ping did mention he has a granddaughter."

"Our daughter Bai Lin, we also have a son, Xin." Tigress and Azula started a conversation about motherhood.

Monkey and Mantis looked around at the unconsciousness badgers on the ground.

"Guess we're on clean up duty again." Mantis said as he shaking his head.

"I'll go get a cart." Monkey responded and left.

"I'll make sure that these guys stay out." Mantis saw one of the badgers move and he strike his head.

.

.

.

.

_**The Training Hall Grounds**_

Po and Kai just made it to the doors of the training grounds

"Your going to like here Kai, I'm sure of it." Po grinned as he was opening the door, but he saw Shifu coming towards them.

"Po there you are, I was-" Shifu noticed the blue monitor. "Who is this?" the Grandmaster asked.

"Master Shifu this our new student, Kai." Po introduced.

"Welcome young Kai." the red panda said with smile, "Now please go join the others, I need to talk to Master Po." Kai nodded and went inside.

"What is it Shifu?" Po asked.

"I was walking around in the Hall of Warriors earlier." Po gulped.

'_Maybe he didn't notice._' he thought hopefully.

"And I saw that the Sword of Heroes was upside down." Shifu gave Po a stern look.

'_He noticed_.' he sheepishly chuckles.

Once Kai was inside the training ground he saw all of students were play fighting, lots of bunnies, piglets and young geese.

"What do we have here?" said a dark gray pig with two other pigs following him, they stared at Kai.

"New student huh? Just so you know I'm toughest one in the class, so stay out of my way." the pig said arrogantly, his lackeys agreeing with him. Kai just walked away from them.

The pig stepped in front of him, "I didn't say you can go." Kai tries to leave but the pig blocks his path then the pig pushed him to the ground.

The pigs laughed at him, the other students stop play fighting and gawked at them.

Kai just wanted to run and never come back.

"Leave him alone." said a voice, Kai looked and saw a white tiger cub defending him.

The pig trembled a little "Stay out of it, Bai Lin or-"

"Or what?" Bai Lin growled she walked between Kai and the pigs staring them down, the lackeys left their leader.

Bai Lin swing her fist over the pig's head, "Don't hit me!" he cried and ran away from her.

Bai Lin smirked a bit then turns around and offer Kai her paw, he reach out his claw and Bai Lin pulls him up.

"That guy a jerk, are you okay?" she asked, Kai nodded and smiled.

"I'm Bai Lin, what's your name?"

"…Kai…" he replied quietly.

Po enter the grounds rubbing a newly form bump on his head, "Alright class we have a new student." Po placed his paw on the monitor' shoulder, "His name is Kai." some of the student said hi to him.

"Now lets start training." Po said excitedly, the kids cheered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N- I put links on my profile to my drawings of Bai Lin, Lan Hu, Kai, Xin, ect. so check them out and PM me what you think.**_

_**And if you also wondering what is a Water Monitor look them up, their really cool., please review :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

I have good news and bad news, first the bad the news I was looking over my notes and I found that I didn't put in much thought into it and I got so confused now if I'm confuse that means that the readers will be too. So I decided to start all over.

Good news though I am keeping some of the OCs: Bai Lin, Xin and Kai but there going to be big changes to them like I'm going make Bai Lin and Xin twins. Now I'm still in the brainstorming process and I'm going to completely plan this out before I start typing it. So it might be awhile for me to update.

I need to figure out a plot/ goal, and a villain. I might base the story around some Chinese mythology.

Suggestions are welcome :D


End file.
